Raincutter
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = |Attack2 = 8 (WoD) |Speed2 = 8 (WoD) |Armor2 = 6 (WoD) |Firepower = 12 (WoD) |Shot Limit2 = 10 (WoD) |Venom2 = 6 (WoD) |Jaw Strength2 = 5 (WoD) |Stealth = 14 (WoD) |Known Dragons = *Thump *Puddlemuck *Icecutter *Dewdrop *Squall-caller |Subspecies = |Hybrids = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Raincutter is a large Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Raincutter was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Hobblegrunt, Thornridge, Threadtail, Windstriker, and two other unknown dragons. Initial concept art depicted the Raincutter sleeker and with lots of spikes instead of fins, typical traits for a Sharp Class dragon. Physical Appearance Egg Raincutter eggs are lavender with dimples all over the surface. The egg also has blue knobs covering covering the egg, concentrating on the upper portion, but not on the bottom surface. Hatchling to Adult The Raincutter's most notable features are the sharp sail on its back and its Speed Stinger-like head. It has a big rounded body similar to that of a Scauldron, along with a long tail, and a long neck. Its forelimbs are also much smaller than its hindlimbs, so it often uses its large wings to balance its body. Its nose horn is similar to that of the Deadly Nadder, but smaller. Its chin resembles a Hobblegrunt's with beard-like tendrils that resembles that of a Monstrous Nightmare. The Raincutter's lower jaw is very massive and armored. Its teeth are also very similar to a Hobblegrunt's. Titan Wing Despite a few differences here and there, Titan Wing Raincutters look very similar to adult ones. The Titan Wings' body color starts to take on a more luminous, brighter hue of blue. Stripes of a darker blue-green color run down their back and over their wings. Their wings are larger and appear to be spinier and sharper, and their edges are tinted pink, together with the sail on their head and the spikes on their back. The tentacle-like structures on their chin also grow longer. Abilities Fins The Raincutter has aerodynamic, razor-sharp fins that helps it fly more efficiently. These fins are also used for offensive purposes. Long Neck The Raincutter's long neck enables it to pick up any grubs or worms in the dirt and mud. Rain-resistant Fire The Raincutter can breathe fire, and its flames are capable to stay alive in wet and damp air during a rain or a storm. Strength and Combat Raincutters are able to carry humans on their backs and longboats that are loaded with a multitude of objects. Behavior and Personality Raincutters love wet, rainy places. It brings up the worms and grubs from the ground for them to eat. Like the Scauldron, these dragons dislike hot weather and the species are fairly similar. However, it is unknown if the Raincutter lives in the water, but Icecutter's description states that she resides in "the coldest water she can find", meaning that the species is possibly aquatic. They seem to be very comfortable with the cold. Raincutters are known to be extremely loyal and grateful to their riders. Thump was said to be forever grateful to Valka for rescuing her and often gets slimy grub snacks as gifts. Some Raincutters, such as Puddlemuck, are known to be extremely trusting of humans, even leaving their eggs in their care in order to hunt for them later. This can backfire, however, as Puddlemuck will give any human its eggs, even a dragon trapper. Raincutters can also be happy and playful dragons, loving to play games, even to the extent of using their eggs for hide-and-seek games. This behavior is demonstrated by Puddlemuck. Training Raincutters are relatively easy to train, as they are calm and peaceful dragons. If a person saves a Raincutters's life, the dragon will be forever thankful and will often bring gifts to its savior, as it was the case with Thump and Valka. Comparative Statistics Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 The Raincutter was first seen in Valka's Mountain. Next, Valka introduced Hiccup to Thump, a disabled Raincutter whose wing was sliced off by a razor-net. All the Raincutters from Valka's Mountain fought viciously in the battle at Drago's Army. After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Valka's, all the Raincutters bowed to their new Alpha. After they were freed by Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, they fought against the giant dragon. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World When the people of Berk decided to move to the Hidden World, all the Raincutters of the island began the journey too, carrying different things, such as ships. They eventually arrived at New Berk, where they settled down for a while. Many wild Raincutters were among the myriad of dragons in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, showing respect for their Alpha. After Grimmel the Grisly captured Toothless, all the Raincutters from Berk, along with the other dragons, came to their Alpha's help. However, Toothless ordered them to stop when Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. Fortunately, the Dragon Riders began an attack on Grimmel's ships and freed the Raincutters, along with the other dragons, which returned to New Berk. When the battle ended, Hiccup realised that the only way the dragons can be safe from humans was for them to go to the Hidden World. After Toothless gave the command to the dragons of Berk, all of them, including the Raincutters, said their farewells to the Vikings and flew off to the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Raincutters and their Titan Wing form are available in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, along with individuals like Thump and Puddlemuck. ''School of Dragons Raincutters were introduced in 2014 as a trainable and rideable dragon. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Raincutter, this dragon should have be ''82 feet (25 meters) long with a Wingspan of 75 feet and 6 inches (23.02 meters). **When keeping the dragon's length at 50 feet, it's wingpspan should be 46 feet (14.038 meters). *In Dragons: Rise of Berk's Champions of Berk feature, the Raincutter shoots water balls instead of fire, though they still shoot normal fire in Battle Mode. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Dragons with Venom Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species